fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mangetsu20
Archived Leave messages here~ Ahem: Question If, in your words, Fairy Tail is a piece of shit and you hope it fails, why do you take the time and effort every week to do a chapter review, and why are you even on this wiki in the first place? Sorry about the no link, I was mobileHelloFalman (talk) 21:42, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Heyo Mang, I'm Yuu :P and oh, god lol. I just realised yer Demod20 from Fanfic.net I've read your stories before and I must say I really like your Bleach x Naruto crossovers specially Ichigo vs Pain it was an epic fight! So anyway, I just came to introduce myself, I guess. Also nice reviews and why do you use Urahara for them? [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 22:37, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I haven't sadly, but I will read it the summary does look interesting :P [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 15:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Yup lol, that's how I figured it out I was looking for an active Bleach Fanon Wiki and I came across your profile when I read it I was surprised since I had read some of your stories xD. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 23:09, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I've read Bleached Fantasy, Ichigo vs Pain and the Chojiro Sasakibe Fanfic (I can't remember lol, sorry) and I do agree that Chojiro has been given little screentime when he has an awesome power. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 23:42, July 4, 2015 (UTC) You speak truth my friend, and it's probably because either Kubo does not know how to use lightning or he just doesn't like it. I mean Chojiro is almost on par with Yamamoto he deserves more love and screentime! [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 19:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Problem I don't understand, you're not the original creator of Xander Black's page as per the article's history log, so how was he yours? How did Shark steal him? An un-created page link doesn't give you ownership, you have to actually make the page, Mang. While I understand the feeling of losing the chance to use a name you were keen on to a character that's sub-par, I can't force Shark to do anything. The best thing to do would be alternate spellings. Try Zander Black, Xander Blacke, or something like that. Sorry, but my hands are tied here. 02:17:19 Tue It's alright, I understand why you reacted like you did. And no problem. 02:59:04 Tue I am, why? 03:41:42 Sat It's meant to fit the summer theme. Your annoyance is noted, but one complaint isn't enough to change the background. No one else has complained, so it stays up. It won't be up for as long as the last one, it will go down in September as that's when summer ends. Sorry, but that's the deal unless a host of folks complain. 04:06:58 Sat I'll make sure to skip out on any up close, bikini-related stuff in the future. 04:13:03 Sat Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 05:56, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Thoughts? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:09, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Ello there Mangetsu, HoloArc here and i would like to ask you a little question. I was in the middle of creating a character and some magic for that character to use, and i though of giving him "Acceleration Magic". But lo and behold, someone had already made it. Namely you. So i simply want to ask, could i have your permission to use this magic for my character? Oh, also, gotta say that i really like those chapter reviews that you are doing, very funny. If not maybe a bit harsh sometimes. But then again, fairy might deserve it once in a while (or often, depending on how you look at it). HoloArc (talk) 18:58, October 27, 2015 (UTC)HoloArcHoloArc (talk) 18:58, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ink Magic Yes, you can. Feel free to create your own spells or use mine. Sorry for the late reply, I was traveling. The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 14:32, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 06:51, November 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Bow Magic Sorry for the late reply. I'm gonna say yes, but let me just explain the gist of it, so you don't mess up in making your take on things because my laziness prevented me from filling out the article more. The basic idea is that you need a magical bow as a base. From there, any archer can fire etherano arrows, though they're not particularly strong. The real power is in the usage of specialized arrows where the arrowhead is embedded with a lacrima or some sort of magical gem that centers around a single effect. These arrowheads can be explosive, elemental in nature, etc. The quality of the bow is important, obviously, along with the user's raw magical power. That about sums it up, you probably grasped that already, but I wanted to be sure. And yea, you can edit the page, just don't touch the intro section. 21:57:06 Mon Heeeeeeey, Mang, I was wonderin' if I could ask permission to use Machina-Make. If ya dun' mind. Just incase yer curious, 'es for this fella. Thank you in advance. Highestbounty123 (talk) 20:50, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Machina-Make yeah I'm just here to ask permission for machina-make Knightmare · [Talk] 22:23, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Name Please Yo bro, mind if I use Godfried's name as a reference. You see, I'm making a character that, in his personal history, he is making a project and presenting it to the board of comitee at his school, I also wanted to include a Wizard Saint to the mix as an observer. The reason I chose Godfried is because he is such a badass. So, do I have your permision. ComicMaster619 (talk) 04:54, December 5, 2015 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Ready Allright it's done.Go to Kozoma Bellfrey, and read the beggining part of his history. All that needs to be done is to be read by you. Dont want to pull my own chain here but this sounds like an epic from Beuwolf. Tell me what you think. signature sorry, forgot to put my signature on the last comment. ComicMaster619 (talk) 07:48, December 5, 2015 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Re: Machina Make It's my character Tesla Ford, I was thinking of giving him Archive-based molding-esque magic but I decided to just see if I could use Machina Make instead. Machina Make Hey there, Demod. I have seen your Machina Make magic and would like to please add it to my character Jaden Toron, if that is ok with you of course. Thanks in advance, Garlicfork (talk) 15:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Cheers --Garlicfork (talk) 09:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) It seems I have changed my mind, and would now like to place it on a new character i'm making, called Theo Davies Garlicfork (talk) 13:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Could I use Machina-Make for my new character, Android X? Would it be usable for a Machias? ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 01:34, December 21, 2015 (UTC) You really don't need to take that tone with Chix, you know? Secondly, until otherwise stated, it isn't impossible for a Machias to not use Magic; Wahl's proxy managed to use Weakness, after all, and those robotic creations managed to mimic Magic. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:14, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Heyo, just wondering if I could use Machina-make for a character i'm going to make. Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 03:10, March 6, 2016 (UTC)Nori-sushi-chan Re: -looks at Android X- After doing some research and considering your reply, I have to respectfully disagree with your reply based on what is known at the moment. Looking at the main Fairy Tail wiki, I have found two sources (the and pages) that state that Machias' can appear human, like , while still being a living machine. Further research of Wahl's own quote on his respective page shows that he told he was of the Machias race (after his proxy was destroyed). This would confirm that he is a Machias and that they can, indeed, use magic yes (as he then went on to create the cannon etc)? Humans are also not be the only species capable of employing magic, as there are Dragons, Exceeds etc who employ magic as well. Until this becomes disproven by the manga (if it does), I would like to ask for X to use Machina-Make on the grounds that the series supports Machias being capable of using magic at the moment, without human aid as the series (or at least the main wiki) seems to lean towards Wahl looking like a human but all and all, still being a machine that possesses immense magic power. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 20:24, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, the fuck is with your tone you asshole? You couldn't tell chix respectfully? He asked so politely you fucking cunt. If you have a problem take it up with my, Berserkchart486. Berserkchart486 (talk) 04:15, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Machina Make Ah, okay so you're saying your magic is only available to human mages. That's fine. Though I hope you don't mind if I do something similar? Not an any intention to rip you off or anything, just to follow Wahl's current abilities in canon: "Wahl demonstrated the ability to additionally construct extremely complicated, powerful machinery with little to no effort." I wanted this machinery creation (edit: machinery that exploit weaknesses) to be a standard ability of Machias, at least ones with magical capabilities. I probably won't name it something specific but I didn't want you to think I was just ripping you off/refusing to change my character. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 14:20, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Alright, I'll try using weakness instead. I'll try to find (invent) a weakness for weakness (weird right?) to most likely. I don't want to make my character too op in the FT universe. Thanks for the advice, I think it was a better idea then trying to create a similar magic. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 02:43, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Gods and Titans Sorry for the wait, but I've finally made my post! --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 21:37, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, sorry for the wait, but I've made my post, hope you enjoy it! --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 23:32, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Permission! Mangetsu-san, I was wondering if I could get permission to use Equilibrium for a character? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 17:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey Mang get I get permission to use Machina-Make for a character i'm making? --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 23:32, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I'd like Yoshiko Shisara to have Machina Make but keep in mind I have not exactly finished her and plan on fixing up some aspects of her on the fly. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 03:04, January 23, 2016 (UTC) This would've been perfect for one of your chapter reviews. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:08, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I can give a sample but fair warning at the time I was waiting for the ok from you to write her machina make aspect of her, for obvious reasons... Anyway here it is Sample: Yoshiko at a young age was fascinated with machinery and its inner working despite her cold expressions and mannerism of speaking she was interested in learning how they worked. She took apart the family clocks when she was discovered by her mother, who approved and encouraged her, but her father disapproved. What began at clocks grew into many more diverse items, because of her family's talent for metal shaping she was able to practice both her family's traditions and increase her ability to create gadgets. At the age of 17 she set out on one of her family's traditions to go out into the great big earthland and create something that would bring great renown to her family. For years she studied the mechanics behind machinery, in a sudden flash of inspiration she crafted the Nox Azure a mechanical ring like weapon that applied itself to her will. Happy with her success she set back home with her growing power as a machina mage she was determined to reach the top. End of sample. hopefully my sample of the beginning of her machina affinity, I am hopeful I gave a good description of how she came to gain her Machina make ability. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 03:02, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Review Just to save you time from raging. Also helps you work on your part. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 14:54, February 17, 2016 (UTC) =LOL You what I love about these comments? They're soooo on-point that it's not even funny lol XD Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:50, February 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Magic Duel Hmm sounds intresting sure think up so plot ideas and we'll work something out. Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:33, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah but got no idea on the plot of this dude....Is this just a big ass brawl or something mroe behind it? Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:41, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Well ur up anyway. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:32, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Ur up. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:06, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Fine, I understand. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:28, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Nah, it's okay. I didn't mean it in a hurtful manner, I just wanna get reactions is all. Seeing how you don't like it, I'll refrain from it in the near future. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:18, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Again man, It's alright. I understand XD Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:44, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Reviews Mang, I sorta hate to do such a thing since it potentially encourages conformity, but I'm going to ask you to tone down the bashing you give the series in your reviews. There's a fine line between "this chapter wasn't good" and "everything about this series is Hitler". Also, I'm mainly asking because of the massive shitstorm that was whipped up with your blog about why you don't like it. You can still say what you want about the series, but try not to bash the author himself - I mean, there's a big difference between mocking the series and mocking the person who made it. You're not in trouble, but as a personal request, I'm going to ask you to keep things relatively civil so what happened in your blog won't happen again. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:26, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Done It's been deleted. 12:24:58 Mon Premeditated thoughts on the new chapter? Apparently..... stuff happens. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 15:42, March 28, 2016 (UTC) TBH, kinda pissed how it ended. Natsu isn't suppose to have Blaze Dragon King Mode since it's supposed to be a one-time thing. Other than that, Jacob's defeat had a twist to it thanks to Lucy's ingenuity; in a way, Lucy defeated Jacob, not Natsu. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:01, March 28, 2016 (UTC) In a way, Hiro didn't fuck this one up after all; but Brandish. Can't wait to see what happens to her next. Going by her face, she just seems kinda neutral to all of this. High chances of her helping them out again, even though she comments about being on Zeref's side. She's more emotional than prior. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:10, March 28, 2016 (UTC) DSR Tournament Well I had imagined myself starting but I'd like to see what Per's opening was first before anything was really decided. I didn't really expect this kind of match-up for myself, but good luck and may the best man win. How about this for a title Clash of Titans - Flame vs. Flame, or something like that. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 20:33, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Yo Mang, a quick heads up for the sake of the RP, I don't have internet at home so work off of my local library and my times for that are Mon-Thurs 10a-8p, Fri-Sat-10a-6p, and closed Sunday. I'm usually on between 2 or 3p but at the latest will be on around 5p. I'm letting you know cause my last RP like this my opponent was a slow in his updates probably due to a difference in time zones and whatnot so I was just giving you a heads up.--[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 22:28, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Yo Mang my time zone is U.S. Eastern Standard Time (Ohio). What's yours?--[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 22:23, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm only available on Saturdays, my local library is closed on Sundays, but otherwise I'm on pretty much everyday at some point mostly early-mid afternoon till usually 8p, 7p for you. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 21:06, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Yo Mang out RP is up and its your turn. It's called Clash of the Titans: Flame vs. Flame. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 21:48, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I've given everyone a three week deadline now cuz of scheduling issues between you two. If you read the last post on the blog there's already been a one week extension, now since Killer asked and gave a damn good reason there's been yet another one week extension. I can't really help with vague descriptions, but do your best, okay? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:38, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Can I use Edict Magic (again). I want to give it to a Merlin-like character. He will also be using Illusion Magic and Living Magic (if Per says yes). Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:05, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:56, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about that Mang, wasn't trying for that. I'll rewrite that part completely and even give you a free auto-hit next if you want, I'll own up to this, but in this case it's fair as I consent to it so you wont be penalized for it. I want going for that at all. Oddly enough something in my gut told me something was wrong last night but I was worried that I had put an accidental auto-hit by mistake. I'm not a cheater when it comes to this kind of stuff. Sorry again. PS; we got two weeks for our match so we don't need to try to rush with all of our big attacks, I already asked Per and she OK'd it. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 22:08, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Yo Mang you got to change the part in your last post about consuming Vance's roar. It's against Per's rules for this year altogether. Her comment about it in the "Results are In" post says, "Also, since all matches take place in caves, as one may have noticed, any elemental consumption to regenerate health is prohibited until the final match. However, this also extends to any personal healing skills like an in-born healing factor or something; those'll be locked. However, your character can be restored to full health in-between matches." I'm not mad about it but you're going to have to change it up a bit. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 21:33, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Alright, first off Mang, please do not get snippy and snotty with me. It doesn't help matters. Yes you're right, I could explain things a little better. I'll even admit that I'm a relative newbie at RP's like this, so I need at least an inch of slack on that matter. Second; I'm sorry I didn't name Vance's spell, this was my mistake, but I didn't continue with it because it would have been an auto-hit and wanted you to know that first. I asked you to add in the damage done to Prometheus because I didn't want to overstep my boundaries on the damage that your character took. And finally, I haven't made any excuses for anything during this RP so as to drag it out because I've been on every day since this started save for one. It doesn't help that we're both on a different schedule from one another that makes it hard to get efficient communication between the two of us on time. There's nothing I can do on my end for that. Now I hope that my last post a few minutes ago before this message has what you're looking for. And we can finally get finished. We'll probably end up being judged by the DSR overseers. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 21:16, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Yo, Mang, I wanted t' talk 'bout our battle in the DSR n' all. I'm on chat NOW, but probably not for long, but get in touch when ya can talk, a'right? Highestbounty123 (talk) 05:18, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I'd say you start, considering our planned(?) intro, and the fact it'll take me five centuries to do an intro and title (suck at both). But yeah, feel free to do so whenever ya can, I'll post as soon as I can. Highestbounty123 (talk) 05:04, May 11, 2016 (UTC) I was actually waiting for the next and final rounds to allow it in the open tbh. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:02, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay, posted. I only did my attack. So ya wanna discuss how the clash would go, like which side'd win or if it'd be a tie and all that jazz? Jus' t' make it easier for both of us. Highestbounty123 (talk) 05:48, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Ah. Sorry. Usually when I do RPs I do 'em with… Ash and it's very story-oriented so… Yeah. Uhhh… I dunno how competitively it'd be done, since I usually see myself as suckage but basically, even tho I didn't write Phobos really reacting to Prometheus' attack I didn't mean to… IGNORE it or anything god forbid. Since I'm unsure whick attack'd win the clash it's sorta confusing for me. But uhh… yeah. What I'm getting at is; I may be rusty and kinda shit and I apologize. But again 'tis is what the talks are for. To… mitigate any… errors. Yeah. So how do… you wanna go about it? --Highestbounty123 (talk) 06:29, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Well to be honest my one fear is that I'd come off as biased in my responses. But I feel like Phobos' attack has a good chance? I mean he powered it up by 50%, making it stronger than usual. Plus it can either penetrate (hehe penetrate) or just explode. And since I don't exactly… KNOW how strong Prometheus' spell is… Yeeeeaaah. 'tis a tough call for me… I'd say a tie, just to play it safe but that kinda sounds biased too… Sorry. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:03, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh. Well… ummm… How about we, as long as we don't bullshit or autohit, have it basicay be, one either posts an attack and then the other reacts. Either dodging or getting and returning an attack. B-… Basically the classic way to do RPs(?). If you… wanna add anything go ahead. I… am feeling like I may've missed a thing. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:12, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay! Great! I'll uhhh… fix up my post when I get home. Can't really edit now so… yeeeaaah… But here's to hoping we have a great time either way. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 05:50, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright! I posted. T'was rather lengthy. So, uhhh...if you have any problems with it, just tell me, okay? Since again, I may unknowingly dun fuck shit up. And I apologize in advance if I do. So...yeah. Yer post. Highestbounty123 (talk) 14:21, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Opinions Hey Mang, it's me Alpha. What do you think of Ash's comments about us being "too hard"? I try to be civil about things most of the time, but should be retract our opinions a bit? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 04:54, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Good, let's keep it that way. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 05:21, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Fine, fair enough. Might not make any more comments after this anyways. Gonna follow Aha's advice. I know that following along with the canon will only aggravate me even further. To avoid future problems, I'm just not gonna do anything with canon. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 05:41, June 3, 2016 (UTC) =w= Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 05:47, June 3, 2016 (UTC) And I just posted too lol --Highestbounty123 (talk) 07:33, June 4, 2016 (UTC) See my latest comments and give me your thoughts. It's based off of the theme of "strong enemies" seen throughout Part II; they're hyped up, only to be screwed over moments later. I'm not paranoid when I say this; I have evidence to back it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:18, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Windows crashed. Internet is slow. I lost the new post I made and I am mighty tired. I say this is a day for me so I'll go ahead and sleep. I'll fix my post tomorrow as soon as I get the chance. Sorry. Night mate --Highestbounty123 (talk) 17:21, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Q.R Yo, just thought I should show this to you! It's a rewriting of Gajeel vs Bradman, and I was wanting to know people's opinions. Lol. If you have time and are willing, of course. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 04:22, June 10, 2016 (UTC) You always wondered why you like Jacob's fight the most out of all the Spriggans. I think this would explain why. You can obviously see it in the designs alone =w= Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:44, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ......What the hell did I just read? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:52, June 19, 2016 (UTC) The whole "mammoth" debacle and the way Laxus was bastardized reaaalllyyy~ took the cake for me. This is just pure softcore hentai. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:15, June 19, 2016 (UTC) True... But this. Tbf, the name kinda gave it away. "Stone Age", if that wasn't obvious. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:20, June 19, 2016 (UTC) You know the stupidity is strong when you can actually feel it! But seriously, Japan's children must have some strong and potent libido to produce smut like this and pass it off as "kid-friendly". But I digress. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:28, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Could use Machina make Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 04:16, September 12, 2016 (UTC) One that I am going to start working on. Or do you want the name? Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 05:59, September 12, 2016 (UTC) So like someone who has been around machines most of their life or something close to that? Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 02:57, September 13, 2016 (UTC) So if I make a character like that I got the green light? Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 03:07, September 13, 2016 (UTC) I can do that then. :v Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 03:15, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Heyo. Yeah, unfortunately that's all Zico, or maybe Aha. I have no idea how to do all that coding. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:36, October 6, 2016 (UTC) I have to get some new ones made now that you mention it. 02:48:48 Sat Manga, I need your opinion on something. Should I give Kanami Machina-Make or not? Kasumi12346 (talk) 05:26, October 21, 2016 (UTC) I was more thinking of it being used as a support magic to Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic. A way to increase what Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic can do. It would be used alongside her Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic. Fueling the machines she makes with her especially powerful raijū lightning to make them stronger than normal. Kasumi12346 (talk) 05:40, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ok, never mind then. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:08, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I am agreeing with you. That's why I said never mind. Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:56, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi Manga. Hex Magic is under Legal Guild, Dark guild, and Magic Council categories. Is that on purpose? Kasumi12346 (talk) 08:28, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Technically you can make a character whenever but read the rules first to get what you can and can't do, also you need my permission, fifty edits, a week of editing, and one complete character of a reasonable quality to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic or Ancient Spell, any of those. Also permission's needed to create a sentient race and a god as well as a new type of spirit summoning magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 07:41, March 19, 2017 (UTC)